dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Julian Cheung
Perfil *'Nombre: '張智霖 (张智霖) / Cheung Chi Lam (Zhang Zhi Lin) *'Nombre en Inglés: '''Julian Cheung *'También conocido como:' Chilam Cheung *'Profesión: Actor, cantante y compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Hong Kong *'Nacionalidad:' Australiana *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Zodiaco chino: Cerdo *'''Tipo de sangre: A + *'Familia: '''Esposa / actriz Anita Yuen (desde 2001) e hijo Morton Cheung (nacido en 12-noviembre-2006) Dramas * Triumph in the Skies 2 (TVB, 2012) * ICAC Investigators (TVB, 2011) * The Rippling Blossom (TVB, 2011) * Who's the Hero (aTV, 2010) * The Winter Of Flying Fish (TVB, 2010) *Who's the Winner 勝者為王 (ATV, 2008) *Red Powder es Pu Jia Wei (2007) *The Legend of Lu Xiao Feng (CCTV-6, 2007) *A Beautiful New World es Qiao Li Hang (2006) *Shades of Truth (TVB, 2004) *ICAC Investigators ''Yi Quan Mou Si es el capitán de Policía (TVB, 2004) *Ni Shui Han es Qi Shao Chang (CTV, 2004) *Point of No Return es Chow Tin Ci / Zhou Tian Ci (TVB, 2003) *Flying Daggers es Li Huai (CTV, 2003) *Palm of Ru Lai es Duan Fei (ATV, 2002) *Take My Word For It es Yeung Kwong / Yang Guang (TVB, 2002) *The New Judge es Zhang Fu Gui (2002) *Return of the Cuckoo es Man Chor / Wen Chu (TVB, 2000) *Dare to Strike es Jiang Di Hui (2000) *Legend of the White-Haired Maiden es Zhuo Yi Hang (1999) *Cold Blood Warm Heart es Lo Tsz Kin / Luo Zi Jian (TVB, 1996) *The Ching Emperor es Kang Xi (TVB, 1994) *Legend of the Condor Heroes (TVB, 1994) *Remembrance es Ren Hong Fei (TVB, 1994) *The Mystery of the Condor Hero es Chan Yun Fung / Chen Xuan Feng (TVB, 1993) *Peak of Passion es Ah Jun (TVB, 1992) Temas para dramas *Hua Kai Hua Luo (花开花落) Flowers Bloom and Fall, Red Powder tema de clausura (2007) *Wo Zhi Dao Ni Shi Shei (我知道你是谁) I Know Who You Are, A Beautiful New World letra de tema musical (2006) *Xiang Ai Wu Meng (相愛無夢) Love Has No Dreams, Point of No Return tema musical (2003) *Overcome Challenges as They Come, Take My Word For It tema musical (2002) *You Guo Yi Tian (又過一天) Another Day Has Passed, Take My Word For It tema de introduccion (2002) *Zhu Jun Hao (祝君好) Wishing Kwan Well, Return of the Cuckoo tema musical (2000) *Tian Di Nan Er (天地男兒) Cold Blood Warm Heart, con NNadia Chan, Cold Blood Warm Heart tema de introduccion como tema musical en la entrega de la serie de Singapur (1996) *Zen Hui Ru Ci (怎会如此) How Can it Be, Cold Blood Warm Heart tema de introduccion (1996) *Ming Yun Jiao Xiang Qu (命运交响曲) Fate's Symphony, Cold Blood Warm Heart tema de introduccion (1996) *''Fly Dragon in the Sky'', The Ching Emperor tema musical (1994) *''Only Want a Little Love'', The Ching Emperor tema de introduccion (1994) *''Unique Power'', Legend of the Condor Heroes tema musical (1994) *''Hardly Get Confused'', Legend of the Condor Heroes tema de introduccion (1994) *''Fall in Love'', Remembrance tema musical (1994) *''Still You'', Remembrance tema de introduccion (1994) *''Sight of a Sad Person'', Peak of Passion tema de introduccion (1992) Películas *Legend of the Ancient Sword (2018) *Z Storm II (2015) *Return of the Cuckoo (2015) *Triumph in the Skies (2015) *Delete My Love (2014) *The Fox Lover (2013) *Born to Love You (2013) *Natural Born Lovers (2012) *The Grand Master (2010) *The First 7th Night (2009) *Long Men Yi Zhan / 龙门驿站 es Xun Cheng Ma (TV pelicula) *Wei Xian Ren Wu (2007) *Chain Game (2007) *A Mob Story / Ren Zai Jiang Hu (2007) *Heavenly Mission (2006) *Operation Undercover (2006) *Bar Paradise (Tailandia / EE.UU. / Hong Kong colaboración, 2005) *Reunion (2002) *Possessed (2002) *The Replacement Suspects (2001) *Stowaway (2001) *Blue Moon (2001) *Martial Angels (2001) *Esprit D'amour (2001) *Comic King (2001) *Dragon Heat (2001) *Perfect Match (2000) *Twilight Garden (2000) *The Island Tales (2000) *And I Hate You So (2000) *Extreme Crisis (1998) *The Suspect (1998) *Love and Let Love (1997) *Option Zero (1997) *Theft Under the Sun (1997) *Love Amoeba Style (1997) *Best of the Best (1996) *To Be No. 1 (1996) *Those Were the Days (1996) *Banana Club (1996, cameo) *Just Married (1995, cameo) *Highway Man (1995) *Tragic Commitment (1995) *Happy Hour (1995) *Right Here Waiting (1994) *Warrior's Tragedy (1993) *Legend of the Liquid Sword (1993) Discografia *I Am Chilam (2009) *Love & Dream (愛與夢) (2003) *EM Best Music Collection (2002) *California Red 903 Live in Concert (Video) (2001) *Ten Fingers Interlocked Special Edition (2001) *Ten Fingers Interlocked (十指緊扣) (2000) *Moonlight / Return of the Cuckoo Original Soundtrack (祝君好) (2000) *Tian Di Nan Er (天地男兒) (1999) *Chi Lam Love Collection (1999) *Monsieur Enfant EP (1999) *Yes or No single (1998) *Yes or No (1998) *Black Temptation (1997) *Best of the Best 22 Songs (1997) * I Love You Too (1997) *Smile With Tears Single (1996) *Yan Bu You Zhong (1996) *Cold Blood Warm Heart Compilation (1996) *How Can It Be? Cold Blood Warm Heart (1996) *Thanks For Your Concern (1995) *Love Played A Joke On Us (1995) *CHILAM (1994) * Love at Creation Times (1993) *Miss You Much (1993) * Make Me Happy (1992) *Modern Love Story (1991) Reconocimientos *'Stars Gild CCTV's 7th Lily Awards:' Actor más popular (2007) *'Astro Awards 2005:' Mejor Pareja con Charmaine Sheh por Point of No Return *'Astro Awards 2005:' Mejor Personaje - Chow Tin Ci / Zhou Tian Ci por Point of No Return *'Astro Awards 2005:' Mejor tema musical - Love Has No Dreams por Point of No Return *'36th TVB Anniversary Awards:' "Mi Top 12 personajes de televisión favoritos" - Yeung Kwong / Yang Guang from Take My Word For It (2003) *'Publication Weekly Television Awards:' Tema musical mas popular - Wishing Kwan Well por Return of the Cuckoo (2001) *'Publication Weekly Television Awards:' Top 10 Artistas de Televisión - # 9(2001) *'Jade Solid Gold:' Canciones adaptadas más populares Performance Grand Prize - Wishing Kwan Well por Return of the Cuckoo (2001) *'Singapore's Friday Publication Weekly Student Idol Voting:' Most Popular Foreign Film Actor (2000-2001) *'New City Station:' Canción de Karaoke Grand Prize para Wishing Kwan Well por Return of the Cuckoo (2000) *'33rd TVB Anniversary Awards:' "Mi pareja favorita en pantalla" con Charmaine Sheh por Return of the Cuckoo (2000) *'33rd TVB Anniversary Awards:' "Mi actor favorito en un papel principal" es Man Chor / Wen Chu por Return of the Cuckoo (2000) *Uno de los Top 10 Most Popular Artists of the Millennium (2000) *'3rd Jade Solid Gold:' - Top 10 Canciones del Año Wishing Kwan Well por Return of the Cuckoo (2000) *'Singapore Yes93:' Top 3 Canciones de Oro - You Mei You (有没有) Have it or Not (1999) *'Singapore's Friday Publication Weekly Student Idol Voting:' Elegido entre el Top 10 de actores más populares, Top 10 artistas de cine más populares, Top 10 de actores más populares de pelicula extranjera., y Top 10 actores extranjeros más populares de la televisión (1998-1999) *'1st Annual Top 10 Movie Theme Songs Award:' Lofty Once in a Lifetime por "To Be No. 1" (1997) *'Commercial Radio Chit Chat Pop Chart:' Mejor Nuevo Cantante Masculino - Silver Prize (1993) *'Hit Radio:' Premio a Mejor Nuevo Cantante Masculino (1993) *'TVB's Jade Solid Gold:' Premio Mejor Artista Revelación - Bronze (1992-1993) *'Metro Radio:' Premio al Mejor Talento Joven (1992) *'CRHK2 New Generation Show:' Premio Mejor Interpretación (1992) *'1991 Jade Solid Gold:' Top 10 Canciones del Año (Modern Love Story, a dueto con Maple Hui) Curiosidades *'Idiomas:' Cantonés, mandarín e Inglés *'Aficiones:' Jugar en la computadora jugar al tenis, escribiendo canciones y la lectura de novelas *'Origen Nativo:' Nanhai, Guangdong, China Enlaces *Sina Pagina *Sina blog *Chilamv.cn *Wikipedia en chino *Weibo *Facebook *Instagram *LoveHKFilm *IMDb Galería Thumbnail.php2.jpg Julian Cheung2.jpg Julian Cheung3.jpg Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:HKCompositor